


silken touch

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>grown ass men rutting in frilly lace silk panties?? idek mostly just hella pwp</p>
    </blockquote>





	silken touch

**Author's Note:**

> grown ass men rutting in frilly lace silk panties?? idek mostly just hella pwp

It starts with a night of far too much drinking and stupid bets that neither one of them can really remember but all that Munakata knows is that he is not going to suffer alone when a package of very obviously women's panties 'mysteriously' turns up on his door step. He tries not to think about how serious Suoh seems to be about going through with it, and definitely ignores the fact that the fabric is very clearly silk and there's lace around the edges and they're just so over the top --

(He also tries not to think about how he's not trying to get out of it at all, just chalks it up to being a man of his word even when drunk out of his mind.) 

\-- but then again he'd gotten a pair for Suoh in return, which he had just returned from dropping off at Homra, meaning they must have just missed each other and seriously, did Suoh go shopping this morning for them or something? When was he awake, then...? 

Rather than dwell on any of these things, Munakata merely resigns himself to the fact that yes, they're apparently doing this. 

So he puts them on, unsure of whether or not he's annoyed at Suoh's choice of fabric - it feels... Kind of good, which in and of itself isn't a bad thing, but the fact that the lace itches a bit is slightly irritating. Still, it's nothing he can't ignore and/or get used to, and he knows Suoh's possibly even already on his way over to their agreed meeting point - a love hotel halfway between their domains - since he's apparently awake. 

So he leaves like nothing is unusual, in casual clothes since he's now off-duty for the night unless he's called back in. The silk feels rather intimate in how it moves against him with each step he takes, and of course since they're women's undergarnments they're rather on the small side in _certain areas_ , which only accentuates how foreign yet pleasant it feels. It's really quite the odd sensation, but he'd be hard-pressed to say it's a bad one with any sincerity. 

He's a few minutes early of their scheduled meeting time, as normal - that's punctual, after all - and though he's not sure whether he's expecting Suoh to be there or not, he finds himself unsurprised when Suoh manages to show up even a few minutes late. Had probably gone home to have a nap, then. 

Suoh deals with the concierge; they split the bill then head further in to 'make use of the facilities', as it were. 

Of course there's a moment of hesitation from Munakata when they enter the room. How does he know Suoh followed through on his half...? But Suoh doesn't seem to hold any of the same trepidation, and undoes his belt, dropping his pants and revealing that yes, he had indeed kept his word as well. He pauses with his hands on his shirt, about to pull it off, and glances back at Munakata with a slight smirk, "Why are you hesitating?"

Munakata sighs and starts with his own shirt, just to tease, and Suoh removes his own as well, then advances to tug at Munakata's pants. Munakata allows them to come off, stepping out of them as Suoh pushes them down, and when Suoh glances down, Munakata doesn't miss the way his pupils dilate with obvious interest. 

To his surprise, though, Suoh doesn't reach down nor step back - in fact he advances, until Munakata's back is pressed to the wall, and just slots a leg between Munakata's, bringing his thigh up to press against his cock. Munakata blinks at that, having certainly expected something a little more demanding, and then Suoh's hands slide down to his hips and tug him forward to grind against Suoh's cock, friction between the silk panties making Munakata jump in unexpectedly strong pleasure. 

Judging by Suoh's throaty snicker, he feels it just as much, and guides Munakata to roll his hips forward again. There's a flash of teeth at Munakata's neck, and though he shudders in pleasure, he also huffs, "Overeager brute. Don't leave a mark." 

"Hah? You're the one who was here early." There's another nip at his throat, and a trail of kisses that follows up his neck. 

Munakata tilts his head back to bare his throat. "It's called punctuality; perhaps you ought to look it up." 

Suoh gives a harder roll of his hips, though he keeps bickering even as they both gasp quietly, "Hn, sounds like too much work." 

"You would think so," Munakata murmurs, eyes lowering, rutting a little harder against him now, and then he's biting at Suoh's lips when they're close enough. The bickering stops as they instead kiss each other roughly, practically more bite than kiss, Munakata's hands clawing at Suoh's back as they grind hard against one another, fabric catching and pulling in all the right places. 

... Or, well, it stops while the biting kiss goes on, both of them too busy to bother talking; the kiss breaks unexpectedly when Suoh shoves a hand between them and wraps a hand around Munakata's cock through the fabric of the panties, stroking him quickly and smirking. "'Overeager', am I? You seem awfully excited yourself, _Munakata Reishi_." 

Munakata has to take a second to collect himself, which is annoying, because it shows that he really is more affected than he'd like to let on, but he uses the moment to return the gesture, only sliding his fingers teasingly light over the panties along Suoh's flesh, which earns him a hard shudder for the contrast against their rough pace of moments ago. Munakata smirks in return, "I don't want to hear that from you of all people, _Suoh Mikoto_." 

Suoh pulls away a bit, eyes falling to Munakata's cock, and he grins. Munakata assumes he's appreciating the view - obviously the panties aren't exactly large enough to hold his cock, and he can tell they're already slipping down the skin as the head of his cock pokes up from under them. What he doesn't expect is Suoh dropping to his knees and nuzzling up against him, making him gasp and shudder at the sensation, Suoh's breath hot against the smooth material, and his tongue when it flicks out even hotter than that. He's not even directly touching Munakata's skin, but that might even be worse, as Suoh licks and sucks little kisses into his cock and nuzzles at him. 

Suoh teases him near out of his mind, eventually moving up to the head of his cock and tonguing the slit teasingly, hand smoothing up and down over the fabric, but of course he doesn't let Munakata come like that, just wants him half-undone and close for when he moves back up. This time Munakata can taste himself in the biting kiss, and as much as some part of him just wants to take whatever Suoh's about to give him, there's a greater part that wants something like revenge for all the teasing. 

So he pushes away from the wall - abrupt enough that Suoh doesn't resist in time - and then he drags Suoh by the hand to the bed, finding him actually rather willing to follow. But he doesn't intend on letting Suoh getting much further than that, so though he practically throws Suoh on the bed and is on him near instantly, he simply lines them up again and ruts down hard. 

It's a mimicry of sex, of one of Suoh's favourite positions, with Munakata on top and practically riding him, but the panties are still on (and probably irrevocably stained, at this point), and Munakata has no intention of letting them come off unless they slide off from this. 

Suoh doesn't seem to mind the idea, hands grabbing Munakata's hips to dictate a rough, quick pace, though Munakata knows right now he's closer than Suoh and rather wants to change that. So he leans all the way down, hands on Suoh's chest, and bites at his throat at the same time as he rakes his nails down Suoh's chest and stomach, making him jolt. He's always been one to like some pain with his pleasure, and judging by the way his hands slide off Munakata's hips and down to grab his ass instead, this time is no different. 

Munakata's hips roll slower without warning, making Suoh snarl a bit for a moment, then smirk instead, "What, you want me to fuck you?"

Munakata shakes his head, smirking in return, "No, just want to tease." Because Suoh tends to move faster and harder when he wants it badly enough, though Munakata knows saying so will probably make Suoh do the opposite. 

Sure enough, Suoh scoffs and slows down as well, though without the speed they have the increased ability to drag harder against one another, and certainly making it look like they were just getting started. 

Or at least they probably would look like that, if it weren't for the fact that they were both already panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, among other things on their stomachs. All this rutting was certainly having an effect on the both of them, whether they acted normal or not. 

Eventually Suoh gets impatient, and Munakata mentally chalks it up as a victory, but then he's too busy being rolled and pinned to the bed, Suoh snarling and moving like they really are fucking, making Munakata's legs hitch around his waist to get more leverage with which to rock back into the rough and frantic pace that Suoh's started, precum making the material slide more easily against each other. 

For as much as they were bantering earlier, there's no trace of that now, Munakata's nails raking up Suoh's back and shoulders as Suoh bites at his collarbone, both of them getting closer and closer with each passing moment until finally neither one of them can hold out anymore, drawing little simultaneous sounds of pleasure from them - a gasp from Munakata and a grunt from Suoh - and then they simply stay still for a moment, catching their breath until finally Munakata lets Suoh go and he flops to the side, both quiet except for their breathing. 

Munakata's vaguely thankful they don't have to do the laundry, but he grabs some tissues to clean at least himself up with, temporarily until he could have a proper bath. Once he felt like he could move, that is, legs trembling just faintly; Suoh really hadn't held back.

Eventually Munakata speaks up, "That nice a view? You were certainly aggressive."

Suoh snorts a bit, smirks and reaches down and snaps the band of the panties, making Munakata twitch a bit. "Suits you."

"I'll pretend that wasn't meant to be an insult. Shame they're ruined, though - kind of nice to have you do some work for once. I could do with that more often."

Suoh leans in again, and Munakata blinks at him for a moment as Suoh's still just grinning, draws all the way in and nips at Munakata's ear, tone amused: "Don't worry, I'll buy you another pair."

Munakata goes still for a moment, at first unsure of how he feels about that, then sighs a little, theatrically, "Then I suppose I'll just have to spoil you the same way."

He pretends not to feel the flash of Suoh's teeth against his ear, but when Suoh moves to roll him over, he can't deny the fact that they're both hard again. 

Well, he supposes that's just fine.


End file.
